forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Hall
Category: Places The Imperial Hall is an expansion to the Sith Council Chambers on Ni'novia that was built by Trivas after being elected emperor. He used this expansive room as a mixture of a reception hall and a command center for running the Galaxial War. Features The room was rather large, 70 meters wide by 110 meters long. Inside this expansive area added onto the Council Chambers building, there were many things. In the front of the room, several tables of different sizes were arranged. Well paid chiefs and waiters serve the finest food from the Galaxy. Here, Sith and other Imperial guests dined without ever leaving the room. hind that were several scale models of different ships from the past and present complete with details of manufacturer, weapons, capabilities, and estimated numbers in existence at the time of the Galaxial War. Towards the back but not quite the back was a small stage raised half a meter. In the center of that stage was a large round table where the Sith Council and the War Council occasionally met for casual conversations with the emperor. At each seat was a computer terminal with a small holodisplay and a link to a much larger holodisplay in the center of the table. In the back of the room behind the stage was a massive control and communications center. Trivas often spent his time there being updated with progress from around the Ni'novian Empire. A massive holodisplay provided information and often showed battles in progress. The default for that grand display was a highly detailed map of the Galaxy taken from Thrawn's databanks at Nirauan. Security In addition to the normal protection afforded to the Council Chambers, the entire room was guarded by elite forces from all allies of the Sith. Each were privately screened by Trivas for loyalty. Each month, all underwent a mind sweep to ensure their loyalty and to guard against Jedi or even Sith manipulation. The guards wore deep purple armor that matched the carpet down the center. These guards were armed with the traditional force pikes for close combat and blaster carbines. Their armor was laced from cortosis ore to protect against energy weapons and lightsabers. A highly guarded secret was that the Trivas' Imperial Guard, those that wear red markings on their sleeves and pants legs, were armed with lightsabers of their own. While they were not Force sensitive, they were expertly trained in the martial arts and could hold their own for a minute or two, long enough for the emperor and other important guests to escape danger if need be. History Trivas spent much of the War in the Imperial Hall. Since he rarely traveled to the front lines of the War, he was forced to command and advise the Ni'novian fleets from there. Many important Sith and Council Members ventured there to discuss concerns or ideas. Midway into the War, Trivas suffered one of his largest embarrassments when the young Jedi Padawan Sinatra turned herself into Sith forces on Kamino. Though perplexed by her move, he could not release her without losing support from the Sith who wished to make an example of her or use her as bait for a more important Jedi. In this incident, several Sith met in the Hall and demanded their concerns be validated. Trivas called for Sinatra to be brought up to the Hall for questioning. Finally, Trivas gave up and turned her over to Lord Scyrone to do with as he saw fit. Before anything further could happen, Sinatra's brother Lord Apocalypse broke through the crowd and attacked Scyrone. In the commotion, both fled and Apocalypse was able to get his sister off the planet before he was tracked down and killed by a vengeful Scyrone. After Trivas' death, the Hall was mostly empty and unused. His daughter, Eliana, used it for a short time as a means to gain information to further her own plans. After the Yavin Crisis, she returned there to rally support among the Sith and to head off resistance to Nymean expansion and aggression. While there, a bomb exploded and destroyed most of the room. Though nobody was killed, the action enraged Eliana and several other Imperialists. Nobody found out who planted the bomb, but the Imperialists blamed the Loyalists and it only further increased the tension between the two factions. The explosion and the resulting Sith Revolution turned attention away from the Imperial Hall. The damage from the explosion was only partially repaired and the amenities and resources that were put into the room were not replaced. It sat mostly dormant though was sometimes used as a meeting room for Councilmen. The final blow to the hall was when Nyne City was destroyed in late 46 ABY.